1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit board assembly, more particularly to a circuit board assembly including a circuit board and an electric wire soldered to the circuit board and formed with an inflection region.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional circuit board assembly that includes a circuit board 1 and an electric wire 2 having a fixed end 201 soldered to the circuit board 1 through a solder 3, a curved segment 203 extending from the fixed end 201 to a through-hole 101 in the circuit board 1, and a free segment 202 extending from the curved segment 203. The conventional circuit board assembly is disadvantageous in that the fixed end 201 of the electric wire 2 is likely to be strained when the free segment 202 of the electric wire 2 is pulled by an external force (referring to the arrow in FIG. 2). As a consequence, the fixed end 201 of the electric wire 2 tends to break off from the solder 3 or the solder 3 tends to break after a period of use.